


Unsteady

by 00N7



Series: Bird Who Cried Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00N7/pseuds/00N7
Summary: Drabble for Nichu, who wanted a shapeshifting Garrett Hawke and Fenris on the run. Part of an AU where Garrett has a twin sister.Garrett struggles with separation anxiety, and Fenris struggles to keep Garrett grounded.





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/gifts).



He was feeling dizzy. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like some sort of infection got into his head and swirled everything around. His breathing became ragged and hoarse, and his head pounded heavily with a headache that felt like it would split his skull in two.

He stumbled slightly, dragging feet through the snow and kicking up ice. Fenris noticed, and turned to face him curiously. And that curiosity suddenly turned to panic, to worry.

"Garrett!" He hissed, and fell to his knees next to the wolf that could barely drag himself through the snow drifts of the heavy winter. His arms wrapped tightly around the animal's body, keeping him from falling.

"Garrett, you need to change back. You need to..." Before he could finish, Garrett obeyed. The wolf's form shifted and turned, and Garrett was himself again in a flash of dull light and magic. 

The mage groaned in Fenris' hold, his face pale and sickly. Fenris pulled off a glove with his teeth, and pressed his hand to Garrett's skin. It burned, as though the two of them stood under the summer sun. But there was no sun to be seen. Snow and clouds for miles, and Garrett was burning up.

Fenris fell back into the snow, and let Garrett rest in his lap. His hands worked quickly to form snow into a lightly compacted ball, and placed it gently on his face. The freezing ice would surely calm the fever.

"You can not push yourself like this." He whispered, stroking his love's face. His voice was shaken, almost scared. Garrett let out a small, pained laugh.

"You worry...so much." He managed to cough out. But even speaking pained him. Worry creased heavy into Fenris' brow.

"Someone has to." He murmured, wiping the melting snow from Garrett's face. The fever was already going down, and Fenris could breathe a little easier, "You would be dead by now, if it wasn't for me."

Garrett chuckled again, and Fenris couldn't help but smile.

"You need to take it easier. Taking on that form for so long, it is only making you weaker. It makes you sick." He continued.

"I need to."

Fenris sighed, "...she would not li-"

"Stop!" Garrett hissed suddenly. Fenris looked surprised, and almost offended. Garrett's face fell, and he looked away. 

"We can't. Talk about that." He whispered, his voice cracking just barely.

And Fenris understood. He was not taking wolf form simply to hide from others that may seek him out. He was taking the form to hide from himself. From the pain he was surely feeling. Fenris shifted, so that he lay by Garrett's side. The snow bit into his skin, chilling him to the bone in seconds. Yet he pushed that discomfort away, and stared deeply into Garrett's eyes.

"Look at me." He said, his hand gently moving pulling Garrett to face him, "I know you miss her."

Garrett opened his mouth to object again, but Fenris was quicker. He placed a finger on his lips, quieting him.

"I know you miss her. I know it hurts. I can not begin to imagine your pain, but I know it is there. And I know you are scared for her. I know you worry for her. And I know she must feel the same for you. But you can not let that overtake you. She is safe. He will protect her and love her. Just as I am here, to protect you. To love you."

Silence filled the night. Every noise dulled down by the perpetual snowfall. No animal made a sound, no creak in the forest trees. Just silence, a lingering winter chill, and their quiet breathing.

Snow began to blanket them, and a shiver overtook Fenris. Garrett reached for the elf, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Their lips met, suddenly and harshly and teeth grazed tongues and bruised skin.

When they pulled apart, the heat of Garrett's fever had fought off the shivers that wracked Fenris' body.

"We will get through this. Together." Fenris said, nearly out of breath.

"I love you, Fenris."

"And I, you."


End file.
